Bingo Baby
by MadDelight
Summary: Looking for some light-hearted fun? Here's what ensues. Booth can't decide on a name for his daughter. Brennan is going to challenge Angela. And Hodgins is working a very special experiment. Trying to tickle your funny bone. Up for it?
1. Great Name Debate

**Disclaimer: Bones originally belongs to Kathy Reichs, but is currently under the great care of Fox, Hart, Deschanel, and Boreanaz.**

**A/N: **This is a sequel to my story Brennan's Denial. **ALTHO, reading the precursor to this fic isn't necessary to understand this story. All you need is a general knowledge of Bones, and a good funny bone, because this fic hopes to tickle it. **

**Tag to: **The Slap in the Smackdown by Skole in collaboration with moi.

**SPOILER ALERT: **Some season five material thrown into the mix. All of it is fair game. You've been warned.

* * *

Booth stared down into his baby girl's beautiful brown eyes. "There's my girl." He cooed, as she reached her hands up to grab at nothing. "How's my little Sweetheart?" The baby cooed in response and giggled.

"How's my little Darla? Or my little Cordelia?" The names slipped off Booth's tongue as if he had been very familiar with them in a previous life. He continued to stare into his baby daughter's eyes to try and sense which name she preferred, but his all-sensing gut came up short.

"Booth, you still haven't chosen a name?" Brennan strode in wearing her lab coat.

"No." Booth sighed. "No we haven't, have we sweetie?" He cooed down at his daughter.

"Don't talk to her like that, Booth. You'll stunt her verbal development." Brennan scolded, taking the child from Booth's arms and rocking her around.

"Hey! I wasn't done with her yet." Booth crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

But Brennan was too busy swinging her giggling daughter in circles to notice. "You like spatial disorientation, don't you?" Brennan cooed.

"Oh, because she understands words like that." Booth scoffed, feeling petulant for the most part.

"She will if we keep speaking to her intelligently." Brennan said matter-of-factly. "She has great potential to be highly intelligent." She smiled widely at her beautiful baby girl.

Booth was still amazed. The sight of Bones being maternal with his kid was enough to bring a tear to his eye, coming directly from his sappy lion-heart.

Brennan placed the baby back in Booth's arms and headed off towards the forensic platform. He followed right behind her.

"When are you going to be done examining those bones, Bones?" He laughed at his own pun. "Little, er she's got a doctor's appointment at two."

"I know, Booth." Brennan called, swiping her card and stepping up onto the platform next to Clark.

"What have you discovered from the remains Dr. Edison?" She asked, all work.

A squeal echoed throughout the Jeffersonian.

Booth could barely suppress his groan.

"Auntie Angela is here!" Angela scooped the baby from Booth's arms and kissed her forehead. "God, isn't she precious Jack?" She turned to her husband who was right behind her.

Hodgins chuckled. "We'll have one of our own soon."

Angela gave him a look.

"Ahem, if you know, _you _want to. It's all up to you." He corrected quickly. What could he say, Hodgins was a whipped man, and boy did he love it.

Angela bounced the baby gently. "So, what am I calling this little bundle of joy?"

Booth shifted from foot to foot and cleared his throat.

Angela immediately threw him a perfectly practiced death glare. "You haven't named her yet?" She shook her head. "I swear to god, you two."

Angela shouted up to the platform. "Brennan you haven't decided on a name yet? The poor kid is going to have an identity crisis. She's already three months old. A kid this cute needs a name."

"I'm working." Brennan called down. "Besides, it's Booth's job to decide."

Angela rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend and glanced down at the beautiful babe. "Well, what's it between?"

"Uh, Darla or Cordelia." Booth replied.

"Oh." Angela cooed. "How about Darla for our little darling?"

Hodgins chuckled. "Where'd those come from man, the grave?"

Booth shrugged. "They're not ex-girlfriends names at least." He and Hodgins shared a laugh.

"When we have a kid, don't even think about it." Angela informed her husband.

Cam came up behind the bantering squints. "Seeley, did I hear right? Haven't picked a name yet?"

Angela spoke up first. "Nope. It's between Darla or Cordelia."

Cam grinned and glanced down at the baby. "I'm going with Cordelia. Has a nice ring to it."

"I agree!" Brennan called down from the platform.

Cam and Angela shared an eye-roll.

"I've got it!" Angela exclaimed. "We'll take a vote. That's exactly how we'll decide. I'll generate everyone's choice later on my computer. Sort of like pulling names out of a virtual hat." Angela exclaimed, heading off toward her office.

"Wait!" Booth exclaimed. "I didn't agree to this! Angela, wait!"

Cam looked after them and shook her head, scanning her card to join "her people" on the platform.

And Hodgins had gone off by himself somewhere, to toy with a very dangerous experiment in the making.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Drop me a line with a name choice if you like. I'm still as undecided as Booth.**

**And 'the experiment', well, let's just say the TAG is soon to come into play.**


	2. Cordy and Cherry Jello

**Disclaimer:** Bones originally belongs to Kathy Reichs, but is currently under the great care of Fox, Hart, Deschanel, and Boreanaz.

**A/N: **This fic aims to tickle your funny bone. **Thanks! everyone for the very enthusiastic replies/reviews. I enjoy your feedback/input. **

**Tag to: **The Slap in the Smackdown by Skole in collaboration with moi.** A must read if you plan on understanding this chapter and the next!**

**SPOILER ALERT: **Some season five material thrown into the mix. All of it is fair game. You've been warned.

* * *

"Brennan!" Angela stormed in, fuming. "Who's got your child?"

Brennan glanced up from the bone table. "Uh, I believe that's the suspect Booth just questioned."

Angela nearly blew the roof off the forensic platform (difficult since there isn't one). "What? Brennan you can't just hand off your child like an overrated paperback. You need responsible people looking out for the welfare of little Cordelia." Angela rushed off to grab the baby from the unknown person.

"Well, Booth ascertained that she wasn't guilty!" Brennan called after her friend.

Angela snatched the baby and took off in a huff, leaving said random person in total confusion.

Once inside the sanity of her office, Angela set the baby down in it's rocker and put the virtual fish tank up on the Angela-tron. The child cooed in delight. She seemed to love watching the fish swim by. Angela smiled, certain that the baby was now in good, capable hands.

"Uh, hey Ange?" Hodgins appeared in the doorway. "Quick question."

She glanced up. "Sure."

"What's your favorite jello flavor?" Hodgins asked, barely able to keep a grin off his face.

"Cherry." Angela stated, she quirked her brow. "May I ask what exactly this random gelatin survey is for?"

"It's for later." Hodgins lowered his voice, trying to imply sexual innuendo.

Angela smirked and quickly crossed the space between her and her husband to plant an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. "Mmm, I'll be looking forward to that." She gave him her sexy-glance.

Hodgins had to leave before his overactive libido got the best of him and he forgot what his initial intentions were. "Ahem, right. I'll see you later."

He walked swiftly from Angela's office and headed back to his special experiment.

If we were now the camera that films Bones, we would be following Hodgins into the room where his experiment was taking place. He held up a large square mold in his hands, and glanced at a worktable entirely covered in boxes of cherry gelatin mix. His grin widened; He was astounded by his own genius. 'King of the Lab', he thought to himself. He had to call Booth and tell him the epic event between the two hottest women of the Jeffersonian was actually taking place. Then again, now that Booth and Dr.B had tied the knot, maybe it wouldn't be the best idea to inform Booth. He did like to tell Brennan everything. Hodgins would keep his genius to himself, at least for now.

* * *

"There's my little girl." Booth cooed, bouncing the baby.

"How about all of our little girl? I've been watching her the whole day." Angela sniped. "Listen, you need to have a talk with Brennan."

Booth sighed and turned to Angela; he knew if he didn't listen to the artist something bad would ensue. "Alright. Why?"

"She can't just go handing her baby to whoever she pleases, Booth. Did you know Cordy was in the hands of one of your suspects today?" Angela pressed.

"Cordy?" Booth questioned.

Angela smiled sweetly. "A little nickname. Cordelia is such a mouthful for such a tiny girl after all." Angela kissed the baby on the forehead and gave Booth one of her glares. "I know Brennan is all about her work. But she needs to pay attention to her own kid if she's going to bring it to the lab." Angela insisted. "Just, get her drunk and try to reason with her. That always seems to work between you two."

"Alright. I get the point." Booth grumbled. "Thanks for being a sitter today, Ange."

"Oh, no problem." Angela grinned like a cat who'd just caught a mouse. "You know I'll be happy to any time."

Booth grunted and left, not liking where this day was headed in the least.

* * *

"Dude, get in here." Hodgins pulled Booth into his workroom by the arm.

"Careful Bug-man, I've got the kid." Booth reprimanded. "What's all this?" He glanced around, his mind slowly putting two and two together. "You didn't." His jaw dropped.

"Oh man, you bet I did." Hodgins chuckled, completely pleased with himself.

"This… is…." Booth struggled with his words.

"Jell-O Smack down." Hodgins finished for him.

"Oh man, Bren is gonna be pissed." Booth blew out a breath of air. There was a pause of silence in the room as both men measured the weight of pain that would be brought to them via their wives after this whole experiment was over.

"I'll call my buds at the FBI." Booth grinned.

Hodgins threw up his hand for a hive-five. "I'll let the rest of the squints know that you're taking bets."

Booth shook his head. "We've gotta be some kind of crazy."

"Crazy brilliant." Hodgins grinned.

Both men parted believing all would go smoothly in their little jellied experiment.

* * *

**A/N: okay so sorry if you didn't read the jello one-shot so then you have no idea what's going on.**

**Basically there's going to be a fight between bren and ange. Check out that fic and see why.**

**Also, Cordelia won the great name debate. **

**I'm still up for debating jello flavors though. Toss me a line.**


	3. Jello Fight

**Disclaimer:** Bones originally belongs to Kathy Reichs, but is currently under the great care of Fox, Hart, Deschanel, and Boreanaz.

**A/N: **This fic aims to tickle your funny bone.

**Read this before you check out this chapter: .net/s/5956037/1/The_Slap_in_the_Smackdown_A_oneshot_a_JellOshot**

**

* * *

**

Brennan bent over the lab table to examine remains. "See, this is the ilium. And here, this bone shows radial stress fractures." She pointed out to her daughter.

Cordy giggled and reached for the remains that were lying on the table.

"Brennan!" Angela exclaimed. "You can't let your daughter see this!" She scooped up the baby in her arms.

"Well, I handed her my necklace to amuse herself with but she seemed disinterested. So I thought I would explain the victims injuries." Brennan explained.

"You can't keep a child around this stuff Bren. You'll scar her for life." Angela looked down at the beautiful baby girl.

"I disagree, although it may help her compartmentalization skills as she grows older."

Angela sighed, having a hand-to-head moment. "We're getting out of the lab and taking this child to the park. C'mon the bones can wait. Cam and Clark will take care of it."

Brennan began to protest as Angela headed down the platform and towards the door.

* * *

Booth and Hodgins chuckled to themselves. All of the equipment on the platform had been pushed to the sides. A thick layer of cherry jello covered the platform.

"This is gonna be epic, dude." Hodgins and Booth bumped fists. Impressed with their own genius.

* * *

Brennan and Angela walked into the lab. Brennan was bouncing Cordy in her arms and Angela was laughing.

"See? Wasn't that fun?"

Brennan nodded. "It was enjoyable. I'm glad we went."

Angela tickled the excited Cordy and both woman couldn't help but chuckle as the baby cooed and giggled.

"I've got to finish examining those remains." Brennan swiped her card and stepped up onto the forensic platform. Instantly, her shoes began to squish. She glanced down. "What?"

"I'll take Cordy to her playpen in your office." Angela said, carrying the child off.

Brennan squished her way over to where the body should've been. "Where are my remains?" She asked the strangely empty lab. "And what is this substance covering my workspace?"

Cam appeared, and glanced at the platform, wide-eyed. "What on earth?"

"Who sabotaged the lab?" Brennan asked as Cam made her way up onto the platform.

Cam bent down to examine the substance. She slid her finger across the top, and then promptly licked it. "Gelatin?"

"What?" Brennan asked.

"The platform is covered in cherry gelatin." Cam explained.

Brennan gave Cam her 'I don't know what that means' look. "Who would do this?"

Cam shook her head. "One guess." She obviously had narrowed down the culprit.

* * *

"Dr. Hodgins!" Hm, that sounded like Cam.

After setting little Cordelia down in her playpen, Angela decided to go see what all the hubbub was about.

"Uhm, what's going on?" Angela strode towards the platform. "Oh. My god."

Cam and Brennan were ankle deep in jello. Angela swiped her card and joined them on the sabotaged platform. "How in the heck...?"

"Your husband." Cam deadpanned.

"No." Angela looked around. "No. He's really not this stupid. Is he?"

Cam shook her head. "He's male."

Angela's anger began to rise. "He's going to be sleeping above the garage for a month."

Brennan came over, slipping on the jello and bringing Angela down with her. They fell with a splat into the red gelatin.

"Bren! Watch what you're doing!" Angela squealed, disliking being covered in jello.

"Completely on accident. It seems the floor is more slippery than usual." Brennan said by way of apology.

"You think?" Angela shook her head, trying to get up and slipping again.

Brennan attempted and slipped as well. They sat, frustrated at the situation. Stuck in jello.

"Cam, a little help?" Angela begged.

Cam stepped back. "No, no, no, no. New dress. I do not want to be joining you on the floor. You're on your own."

Brennan and Angela glanced at one another. Deciding trying to get up from the goop together was their only option. As Brennan and Angela tried to pull themselves up, Brennan accidentally slapped Angela across the face, as she slipped back down onto the jello-covered platform.

"What? Getting me back from earlier?" Angela teased. But of course Brennan took her literally.

"No, of course not, that's petty and childish." Brennan explained.

Angela reached out her hand, to help Brennan up. Brennan pulled Angela back down into the goop, of course _completely on accident. _

Angela grinned, gathering a handful of cherry jello and throwing it at Brennan's face. "Pay back!" She chuckled.

Brennan sputtered and retaliated. Soon, both women were chucking jello globs back and forth, getting covered in the red sticky substance.

Cam just shook her head and chuckled.

Suddenly, wolf whistles could be heard off the platform.

Hodgins was laughing and high-fiving Booth.

"Epic!" He hollered.

"Take it off!" Booth shouted.

Both women froze, mid-jello throw. They glanced at each other and nodded, whipping the gelatin straight at their husbands, and hitting them both squarely in the face.

Cam was beginning to wish she had a camera. And of course, Clark was nowhere to be found, seeing as he frequently avoided the escapades of the lab.

Once Brennan and Angela regained themselves, stained in red, and got to their feet, they glared at their husbands.

"You two are in so much trouble." Angela gave both men her death glare.

If they knew what was good for them, Booth and Hodgins would grovel before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Jello escapade over. Hope you enjoyed. More baby nonsense and frivolity to come after Thursday. And by then we'll probably need it.**


	4. Sweet Payback

**Disclaimer:** Bones originally belongs to Kathy Reichs, but is currently under the great care of Fox, Hart, Deschanel, and Boreanaz.

**A/N: **This fic aims to tickle your funny bone.

**Sorry the muse escaped me for many days. Hopefully it had returned for good.**

**

* * *

**

The jello had been cleaned up from the platform and everything was put back in its place. Needless to say both Booth and Hodgins were still in the doghouse with their wives. And with Brennan's high learning curve and Angela's natural ingenuity, you can bet they had a plan to get back at both their hubbies.

Meanwhile, baby Cordelia was being watched over by none other than her uncle Jared, who had returned from wherever he had been this time; he and his wife were taking a break, cause let's face it, Jared is a jerk. But apparently very good with babies. Cordy was happy and smiling as Jared bounced her on his lap. But at this rate the babe wouldn't know who her own parents were, considering the varying amount of friends and family who looked after her. At least she wasn't the spawn of some vampire with a soul, out to save the world and play a major role in the apocalypse.

In Brennan's office, both women sat chuckling over the genius of their plan to get back at their husbands.

"I have to admit, it's brilliant." Angela grinned.

"But only if they believe it." Brennan added.

"Oh, they'll buy it, trust me." Angela sighed. "We just have to hope that they don't think it's hot."

The plan was set up for later that evening when both married couples would be heading to the bar for drinks. Hodgins and Booth, while in the doghouse, were unaware of the impending plan that was scientifically proven to awe and shock them. Of course Jared had been invited, because he wanted to catch up with his big brother... or perhaps because he needed to scam something off him. Thus, meaning the baby would be present and also play into the trickery of the evening.

If Cam had known about any of this, it would be certain she would make mention of her being the 'ringleader of the circus' so to speak. Because at this point the Jeffersonian needed three rings and a knife act.

Meanwhile, as the evening approached, even the air seemed to sense that something like dark magic was arising.

* * *

Everyone had arrived promptly at the Founding Fathers, and sat thusly at a table. Brennan with baby Cordy on her knee sat to the left of her husband, while Jared sat on Booth's right. Next to Jared sat Hodgins, and then Angela, who sat to Brennan's left.

Everyone had been tipping back drinks for the past hour. Hodgins lovingly had his arm draped around his wife's shoulders, while Booth and Jared were catching up, Booth slipped his hand on Brennan's thigh and kissed his beautiful little daughter on the head. Cordy cooed as Brennan and Angela attempted to entertain her.

"She's really beautiful I've got to say." Jared smiled, a weak imitation of his big brother's charm-smile.

"I'm so glad you think so Jared. And it's refreshing that you're not here to ruin my chance at a big break or to drive drunk." Booth punched his brother on the shoulder lightly.

"What can I say? Since marriage, I am a changed man." Jared smiled. And everyone had a laugh at his expense.

"Well I'm just glad we got to spend the evening out with our beautiful wives." Hodgins kissed Angela on the cheek.

She laughed and tried some sense of modesty.

"Beautiful wife and kid." Booth added, following suit and kissing Brennan's cheek as well.

"Cheers." Hodgins lifted his glass.

"Cheers!" Everyone else echoed and clinked glasses.

At this point onlookers would've gagged from the syrupy-sweet scene going on at that table.

Since the evening was going so well of course at this point Bren and Ange would want to put their plan into motion. Angela gave Brennan a wink and they knew just what to do.

"We'll be right back." Angela said as she and Brennan got up from the table. "You guys can order another round."

The men nodded and Booth took Cordy from his wife. As soon as the wives were out of earshot Hodgins brought up the events from earlier that week.

"Dude, it was epic. Should've seen it!" Hodgins told Booth's brother.

"I bet it just sounds hot. Two chicks like that covered in jello." Jared grinned.

Booth and Hodgins gave him a look like 'those chicks are our wives'.

Jared chuckled nervously. "Well, you know what I mean. It had to be epic for you two."

"Don't do this." Brennan pleaded, as she and Angela returned to the table. "But Bren, you don't even know what I'm going to say." Angela insisted.

All three men turned to look at them, intrigued.

"I have a fairly good assumption as to what this is about, Ange." Brennan persisted, giving her friend a pained look. "Just promise me you won't say it, not here."

Angela threw her hands up in the air. "What? Are you ashamed that I'm gay?"

"No, I just can't believe you wouldn'tve told me sooner." Brennan retorted.

"Well sorry I didn't mention that I have a crush on you. But there! I've said it. I think I'm in love with you Brennan." Angela exclaimed.

All three men's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"I'm perfectly accepting of your sexuality. I just can't leave Booth. I won't." Brennan told Angela.

"A-are you serious?" Hodgins was the first to recover. "But Ange, we just got married. I can't... believe it."

Angela shrugged. "Sorry. But surely you had to wonder why I've always called her Sweetie."

Booth recovered next. "I'm sorry all this must be uh ahem so confusing for you Ange."

Jared was still out of it.

Angela shrugged. "I think it would be best it I didn't look after Cordelia for a while."

Booth nodded. "Uh, of course, that's understandable."

Angela stepped up to Brennan and tucked a strand of hair gently behind her ear. "You know, I've always wanted to do this." They leaned in close, merely a breath apart. There was a pause, and for a moment it seemed the whole bar was silent.

Brennan and Ange stepped apart and began to laugh. Their husbands gave them a look of utter confusion.

"Gotcha!" Angela laughed.

"Yes, it seems you fell for it!" Brennan added, as she cracked up as well.

And slowly it dawned as Hodgins and Booth.

"This was payback." Hodgins gaped.

Angela draped her arms around his neck and bent to whisper into his ear. "Ain't revenge sweet."

* * *

A**/N: Sorry this was probably the silliest chapter by far... I was overcome by Angel references and the Muse of Parody. Apparently.**


	5. Bad Babysitters

**Disclaimer:** Bones originally belongs to Kathy Reichs, but is currently under the great care of Fox, Hart, Deschanel, and Boreanaz.

**A/N: **This fic aims to tickle your funny bone.

**Muse please stay, Readers please read.**

**

* * *

**

Cordelia cooed as she played with her father's shiny belt buckle.

Brennan was in the bedroom getting ready for work, Booth was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee.

"Bones!" He exclaimed, snatching his buckle from his year-old child. "You can't let her play with this!"

Cordelia began to wail, since the object had been taken from her.

"Well then don't throw your articles of clothing around so vigorously during intercourse!" Brennan shouted over her daughter's crying. "Booth!" She shouted in frustration.

He picked up his daughter and swung her in his arms. "Dada!" She exclaimed and giggled.

"There's my beautiful Cordy. Who's a pretty girl?" Booth swung his daughter around and settled her in his arms. She amused herself with his flashy tie. "Bren, you wanna grab my jacket?" He called.

Brennan came striding out of the room, a beautiful smile on her face. "Already thought of that. Here." She took the child from his arms and handed him the jacket coat.

"We're going to be late." Booth grumbled.

"You have your daddy's caring brown eyes." Brennan cooed at Cordelia, kissing her forehead.

Booth stopped and glanced at the picture of perfection before him: his family.

"C'mon, we've got to go." He smiled and pulled Brennan to his side, handing his daughter a stuffed elephant, an appropriate toy.

"All ready." Brennan smiled back at him and they headed out the door together.

* * *

Hodgins was today's baby-sitter extraordinaire. Booth and Brennan had gone off a case, so of course watching baby Cordy was up to one of her many 'relatives'. They were an interesting sort of family, and her uncle Hodgins wasn't too shabby himself.

As he peered through his microscope at some particulates, he fed baby Cordy spoonfuls of cherry jello (hey, all that jello had to go somewhere). He was still considering ways to get rid of the rest of the gelatin confection.

He sat back and tapped a pencil to his temple. There was something about this case that he just couldn't figure...

"Hey Zack!" Hodgins called to the character who was making a brief cameo appearance.

"Yes?" Zack rushed over to Hodgins workspace.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hodgins grinned as another awful yet genius idea came to mind.

"I don't believe so." Zack shook his head.

"I'm thinking experiment." Hodgins bounced baby Cordy on his lap. "With the kid, and some jello. What do ya think, buddy?"

Zack nodded. "Although I don't see how this relates to the case at all."

"No worries. We are the official babysitters, and this kid could use some fun. Meanwhile we get in some scientific experimentation." Hodgins smiled at the child as he held her up.

What was in store for baby Cordelia Booth?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but the funny muse has been on hiatus. I've been thinking of throwing a lot more work into my story 'Compatible'. But don't fret, this story won't go on hiatus yet. **


End file.
